Naruto the Dragon Sage
by Dracalas
Summary: Naruto awakens the true kekkai genkai , along with gaining the legendary Dragon summoning and strives to be the most powerful shinobi in the world, and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish that.


**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is a new fanfic that made it's way into my mind, so I just had to type it down. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

**Warning: **Violence, Swearing, Possible Shippuden Spoilers and Powerful Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>A clang echoed throughout the secret training field, followed by another and another. A massive pillar of flame erupted, going higher then the trees, but was quickly put out by a wave of water which appeared out of thin air.<p>

Two young men stared down each other, panting slightly from there quick battle. The first had spiky blond hair, tan skin, grey purple eyes with ripples and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black trench coat with a golden dragon streaming across it, along with fingerless gloves, standard shinobi pants and sandals. He was Naruto Uzumaki.

The other had spiky red hair similar to Naruto's, red slitted eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore the exact same clothing as Naruto, except his was coloured in red.

"Kyuubi, please try not to burn down the forest, we do not want to be scolded by shinobi about keeping our power down" Naruto scolded. Kyuubi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry Nii san" Kyuubi apologised to Naruto, who smiled and got into a Taijutsu stance.

"Well, enough talking, lets fight" Naruto hands were a blur before he yelled out **"Fire Style: Blast Hazzard" **four tornado's of flame formed infront of Naruto and shot forward at Kyuubi, who went through a quick series of hand seals before saying

**"Water Style: Spiral Rush" **a whirlpool of water erupted from infront of Kyuubi and put out the flames while still heading for Naruto. Naruto held out his hand and said

**"Shinra Tensei" **a force of gravity repelled the water, along with blowing away Kyuubi into the forest. Naruto smirked, but that was wiped off when hundreds of kunai came falling down.

**"Shinra Tensei" **the kunai were repelled away, but Naruto got the full force of a foot in his chest before been sent away.

Naruto groaned, picking himself up form the hard kick. He held out his hand and a black rod came out of his sleeve, before throwing it into the forest. Once he heard "God damnit" he shot forward and in seconds he was above Kyuubi.

He sent a kick to the head, but was blocked and had to dodge a fist which nearly got him in the face. An arm of red chakra tried to smack him away but he quickly repelled it and slammed his foot into Kyuubi's chest, sending him back into the clearing.

Naruto smiled and held out his hand **"Bansho Ten'in" **Kyuubi was pulled into Naruto's foot by a force of gravity and puffed into smoke. Alarms went off in Naruto's head and he barely managed to dodge the red chakra arm.

"Kyuubi, I'm going to kick your ass now" Naruto appeared behind Kyuubi and slammed him away with his heel, before pulling him with a force of gravity and stomping ontop of his chest.

**"Bansho Ten'in" **a huge stone ripped out of the ground and crushed Kyuubi before he could react.

**"Nii san, that wasn't nice" **Kyuubi responded in his head, after been dispelled. Naruto just smirked and threw a sword over his neck.

'Your fault' Kyuubi grumbled while Naruto wiped some of the sweat from his workout with Kyuubi. A puff of smoke erupted infront of Naruto and a man with spiky white hair appeared, a headband covering his eye along with a mask to cover his mouth. He wore the standard jonin vest, shinobi pants and sandals.

"Hey Naruto, congradulations on your recent jonin promotion, also, how has the Rinnegan been faring" Kakashi asked, to which Naruto smirked.

"I have a few new tricks" Naruto responded, to which Kakashi got curios, he has got more tricks now, and Kakashi thought he had enough.

Naruto had been nearly beaten to death by some drunk villages, and had awakened the Rinnegan and crushed them all in a single move. The Hokage had instantly started training him privately, but something had happened in that training.

Flashback

Naruto pulled himself up frm his 200 sit ups, gasping for air after the extreme workout. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage smiled proudly and motioned him over.

"Naruto, I want you to try and gather some of the Kyuubi's chakra" Naruto was reluctant but trusted the old man and started trying to draw in Kyuubi's chakra. After a few minutes his body went red and he fainted.

Flashback End

Naruto had devoloped the body of a teenager from Kyuubi's chakra, and with the Third Hokages help he had gained a jonin rank, but not before doing some work in the ANBU.

He had gained the name The Dragon Sage and was known across the shinobi world.

"Naruto, the Hokage wants to talk about the chunin exams, so we better get going" Kakashi said to Naruto, who nodded and both of them puffed into smoke and appeared in the Hokage tower.

"Ah, Kakashi, Naruto, it's good to see you" the Hokage said, before taking a puff of his pipe. He wore the standard kage clothes and looked quite old, as his eyes held much wisdom which most shinobi would be hard pressed to get.

"Before we start this old man, I need to know, will you be making me attend these exams" Naruto questioned, to which the Hokage shook his head. Naruto visibly relaxed before catching a cigarette and lighting it with a little fire chakra.

"Thanks Asuma" Asuma nodded to Naruto and turned to the Hokage, who was frowing that Naruto had picked up his habit, at least he wouldn't get affected by it because of Kyuubi.

"It is time to select the shinobi who will attend these exams" they all nodded and stepped forward.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi allow, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choji Akamichi to attend the chunin exams"

"I, Kurenai Yuhi allow, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inzuka and Shino Aburame to attend the chunin exams"

"I, Kakashi Hatake allow, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai to attend the chunin exams"

Naruto's eyebrows raised to his hairlinea and Iruka Umino got up and voiced his opinion "Hokage sama, you cannot be serious, these are my students and they had just gotten out of the academy, they are not ready for this type of exam" Naruto was thinking the same but decided against it, maybe he could get some entertainment in watching little kids beat each other to death.

"Iruka, these are my soldiers, I command them and they are apart of my team, it will help them grow" Naruto snickered, he grew faster by a little chakra. Iruka was about to once again argue but the Hokage held up his hand.

"These genin will attend the exams, that is clear" Iruka was reluctant but nodded to the Hokage, afraid that he would disobey orders from him.

All of the Jonin disappeared along with Naruto.

**Large Mansion**

Naruto appeared infornt of a large white mansion with flowers covering many parts, along with two towers at the top of the building. He knocked on the door and was nearly pushed to the ground.

Hugging him was a girl with silky white long hair, hazal eyes and soft pale skin. She wore a white dress which went to her knees and black tights along with a necklace with blue gems, she looked to be around 16 or 17.

"Naruto kun, your back" she said excited to see Naruto again, since it had been 5 months. Naruto smiled at her and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Hello Reika chan, great to see you again" she smiled and started talking to him about things that had been recently been happening. She was quite hyperactive when he was around.

"Naruto?" Naruto's head snapped up and he saw his old friend. A young man with messy brown hair with white tips, a brown coat along with standard shinobi pants and sandals.

"Nii sama, Naruto kun has finally come back" Reika said, pulling Naruto towards her brother.

"Masaru, it's been awhile" Naruto said, smiling slightly while Masaru smirked.

"Indeed it has, come, eat with us" Naruto nodded and followed them to the dining table.

Naruto, Reika and Masaru all talked about things that had happened in the past months, along with getting some laughs, but then Masaru had to bring in the next question which annoyed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what are you looking for in a women" Masaru asked, to which Naruto sputtered the drink he had just put in his mouth across the table.

"What do you mean" Naruto said, which earned a snicker from Masaru.

"What do you want in a women if you ever decide to look for someone" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought before coming up with an answer.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it. I haven't really been looking for a women yet, I am a shinobi, a proffesion where I could easily die at any time. So for now I am not really looking for someone" Masaru nodded.

"Well, I need to go get some rest, night" Masaru waved and Naruto walked into the guest room before jumping into his bed and closing his eyes after a long day of his life.

**4 hours later**

Naruto rolled around in the bed, groaning and fidgeting. The sudden sound of an explosion had him up and a kunai was already in hand. He quickly ran through the door and ducked, dodging the dozen shuriken and kunai which came through the window.

He quickly held out his hand **"Shinra Tensei" **the door was repelled, along with the enemy shinobi who had been waiting to strike. Naruto sprinted and came across the scene of Masaru stabbing his double edged sword through a shinobi's chest.

"Masaru, get Reika" Masaru nodded and headed for her bed room. The window started glowing orange but Naruto stopped it **"Shinra Tensei" **the fireball which was just about to smash through the wall was repelled.

Naruto threw his kunai through the roof and heard a thud, before the trace of chakra disappeared. Another ball of fire came down, this time hitting the mansion and burning down a part of the ceiling.

A man with black heavy armor smashed through the door, his suit was made to protect him from most Ninjutsu, key word most. Naruto opened his eye and said **"Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven)" **black flames engulfed the heavy armored wearer and burnt him to death.

Naruto's Rinnegan was a true one, since it held both the capabilites of the Rinnegan and Mangekyou Sharingan without the side effects, making Naruto a force to be reckoned with. Naruto's Amaterasu is different to others, while the normal Sharingan one takes longer to burn, his is hotter and faster at burning.

'Should I use it' Naruto quickly dodged a heap of shuriken and slammed his foot into another shinobi, sending him through a wall. Naruto dodged a kick and repelled another shinobi coming up towards him before stabbing another through the chest.

'No, I may crush Masaru and Reika, I'll just have to fight like this' Naruto went through a series of hand seals before calling out **"Water Style: Spiraling Vortex" **a spiral of water slammed into a heap of fire balls and shinobi, sending them away from the mansion.

'Shit, how many are there' Naruto held out his hand **"Shinra Tensei" **another heavily armored shinobi was repelled through the wall and sent across the clearing from the mansion.

Naruto ducked and dodged a bolt of lightning, but was head butted by another heavily armored shinobi, before been sent out the mansion from the force. Naruto groaned and got up, saying **"Shinra Tensei" **a dozen shinobi heading toward him were blown away by a force of gravity.

A man with a black eye patch, a dark blue trench coat along with a sword sheathed to his side with long black hair tied into a pony tail went through a series of hand seals before yelling **"Lightning Style: Electric Striker" **five bolts of lightning erupted from his fingers and just about struck Naruto but he yelled **"Shinra Tensei" **the bolts were repelled from his face, surviving a possible fatal injury.

The dakr haired man went through a series of hand seals before yelling **"Water Style: Water Wall" **along with **"Lightning Style: Lightning Wave" **the water injuced lightning headed straight for him. Naruto held out both of his hands, absorbing the lightning water. The dark haired mans eyes widened 'He absorbed my combo technique' he suddenly felt a great pain in his stomach and was shot away, curtosy of Naruto's foot.

"You sonna of a bitches are going to pay for attacking my friends" with that said Naruto did a few hand seals before striking the ground with his hand yelling **"Summoning Jutsu" **a cloud of smoke erupted and a three headed dog appeared, having the same eyes as Naruto.

He growled when Naruto pointed at the large force of shinobi and burst forward, before laying utter havoc to the enemy shinobi who dare fought it in battle. Naruto ran back into the mansion and started looking for his two friends.

He saw Masaru struggling to hold his double edged blade against a heavily armored mans metal armed fist. Just as Masaru was going to be slammed down, the man was repelled away, sent straight through a wall and across a clearing, sliding under the giant three headed dogs foot, crushing him completely.

Reika was visibly shaking, she had been trained to a high chunin to low jonin level but wasn't ready for these type of combat situations, since she had no experience and drills would never have her ready for the true thing.

"Masaru, take Reika and go, I am going to finish this" Naruto left no room for arguement. Masaru nodded and threw Reika onto his back before opening a secret passage and taking Reika away. Once Naruto knew they were safe he prepared for battle.

Hundreds of kunai and shuriken descened upon the mansion, but were repelled away by a Shinra Tensei. A large amount of shinobi swarmed the mansion but naruto was already a step ahead of them.

Hundreds of metal wires sprung from there places once the shinobi hit the trap, tieing around them. Explosive notes were covered all over the wires, casuing all of the shinobi's eyes to widen before a massive explosion erupted. Naruto had his purple orb shaped shield protect him from the massive blast that the explosive notes created, leaving him unharmed.

Naruto's Rinnegan glowed brightly as he watched another swarm of shinobi get past his massive hound, since it was busy dealing with others. Naruto slammed his hands into the ground and hundreds of black rods exploded from it, stabbing ninja in the arms and legs, while stealing there chakra and converting it to him for his big jutsu.

He grabbed a shinobi and started ripping out his chakra with his absorbtion ability before clapping his hands together once all of the chakra was gone. He dispelled the hound and called out his newly learnt jutsu, this one took alot out of him.

**"Catastrophic Planetary Construction" **a dark orb appeared above his hands and floated to the air. Naruto put space between his hands before clapping once again, the ground floated up, along with all of the shinobi in the area, crushing them in the gravity of his attack.

Naruto gasped and spat out blood, he made a note not to use that unless in a most needed situation, this technique was dangerous and he could not attack while constructing the massive circle of nature.

**"Nii san, are you okay" **Kyuubi questioned in his head, worried because he had seen Naruto cough up blood and his chakra levels had lowered from that attack. Naruto was in no way invincible, some of his technqiue's were dangerous and had many draw backs.

Naruto used his remaining chakra and summoned a large dragon, about the size of a large cottage with blue spikes but an area which was flat. The dragon stared at Naruto.

**"Naruto sama, are you alright" **Naruto nodded slightly before climbing onto the dragons back, nearly exhausted.

"Take me to the leaf village" the dragon nodded and flew off, while the huge orb of nature crumbled into nothing. No evidence that it was ever there.

Naruto was called the dragon sage because of his personal summoning of the Dragon contract, where he found it no one had a clue. They had taught him some of there technqiues and he had proved that he was worthy to summon them.

The dragon flew off into the sky, heaidng off for Konoha, taking Naruto to get treated from the draw backs that he was experiencing thank goodness that Kyuubi was also healing Naruto's wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Naruto the Dragon Sage. I have been busy since it has been my birthday, giving me little time to write a chapter, but I managed to scrap this up. I will be releasing a chapter of Naruto the crimson lightning tommorow perhaps or whenever I can, so for now see ya.


End file.
